Fenrir
by tartuffle
Summary: Like vampires, the Lycans have been around for a millennium, and nothing, not even a silver bullet, is likely to stop them.


It was a large shock for the world to discover the truth behind Lycanthropy. The history of the subject continued to hold some mystery to those mortals who attempted to study it, but as more and more shifters began to emerge into the public eye, historians felt that they were able to construct an accurate depiction of its origins through mortal historical accounts.

The earliest recollection of the shape-shifting creatures by mortals was documented in Europe during the Middle Ages. A man had been found buried in hay after the full moon had begun to wane, weak, disorientated, and battered almost beyond recognition. When the townspeople approached in an effort to assist him, he called to them to flee and admitted to his ailment. When the country-folk attempted to capture him and flay him alive in the street, he slaughtered the entirety of the city but for the young woman he had been intended to marry. She fled Europe shortly after, regaling those she encountered of the horrors she had seen and the powers the wolf-man had possessed: unusual speed, strength, reflexes, unparalleled senses, and the ability to shift seemingly at will.

Her tale of the shape-shifter continued to spread across the world as time passed, changing with each retelling until the original story was so convoluted with detail the truth was all but forgotten, and the story of werewolves was created. Werewolves were conceived to be monsters forged by witches who had sold their souls to gain a greater and darker magic, and the two became closely associated as forms of evil that threatened the mortal world. Just as tens of thousands of accused witches were put to death and burnt at that stake, tens of thousands of accused werewolves were similarly dispatched. Shifters became extinct then in eyes of the mortal world, living on only through myth and the nightmares of children on dark nights when the moon was high and full in the sky.

But then the truth behind Lycanthropy was eventually revealed: they had never actually gone extinct. They had gone into hiding when the rumors of their existence began to spread, forming thousands of packs all over the world for hundreds of years, strengthening their numbers and alliances amongst each other until they felt strong enough to come out of hiding once more.

The mortal world was quick to shun the shifters. Global riots erupted quickly, and countless attempts were made to slaughter Lycans across the globe. Silver bullets were produced en masse; homes were burnt to the ground with their occupants still inside; steel traps were hidden near known Lycan-dens. But the Lycans refused to be idle or to go back into hiding - they began fighting back. Their temperamental nature slowly evolved from small skirmishes to an all-out war between mortals and Lycans.

After heavy deliberation between pack and mortal leaders, it was agreed: packs would be allowed to circulate freely amongst human society while also being permitted to establish their own territories and maintain their traditions. All public establishments were made into neutral territory for both Lycans and mortals in an effort to create harmonious and peaceful living. However, it was not a decision all mortals agreed to readily as many continued to hold fear and hatred for those who called themselves Lycans. Likewise, many Lycans had developed a hatred of mortals for their selfish and insolent nature. While the outward violence between Lycans and mortals may have ceased, the internal flame of hatred continued to burn within them both.

* * *

Kurt couldn't help but reread the now-crumpled letter clutched tightly in his shaking hands.

"_Dear Mr. Hummel,  
We are happy to inform you of your acceptance to Dalton Academy." _

He was free. He could finally escape the Hell that was McKinley High School. He could finally rid himself of the daily taunts, slushies, and dumpster tosses that never failed to bring him misery. He wouldn't have to stash multiple outfit changes in his locker unless he wanted to. He could finally display his newest fashion pieces without fear of mockery or their inevitable destruction. But most importantly, he could finally stop worrying about whether or not Dave Karofsky's death threat was real. And he could do all of that thanks to Dalton Academy and their zero-tolerance harassment policy. He was finally going to be able to start living his life.

That life would be far away from Lima, Ohio. Dalton was located all the way in Westerville, which was nearly a two hour drive, and right in the center of Lycan territory. Kurt had never met a Lycan before, or if he had, he did not know it. He'd lived in Lima his entire life, which certainly was not a safe place for anyone who fit outside the social parameters of 'normal', let alone someone that was Lycan. He'd seen signs posted throughout town refusing admittance or service to anyone that was Lycan or associated with Lycans. He'd learned about them briefly in school, mostly about the Lycan War rather than the history of their evolution or where they had come from. He'd read about them in far-fetched horror stories and watched them slaughter innocent people in movies, but never had he actually met one. But if he was going to go to New York after graduation, a neutral city advocating for Lycan rights and abundant with Lycans themselves, he might as well make the effort to. After all, being an outcast himself made friendships hard to come by. He understood rejection and abuse based upon differences outside of the realm of control because of his sexuality. He didn't really feel that Lycanthropy was too different.

* * *

**A/N:  
Oh goodness this is terrifying. New stories always give me that feeling of utter fear and terror. I imagine it's like when you first let your new puppy or your children out of your sight (I can only guess since I have don't have a puppy or children). I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter - it's short and technical, but will be crucial to the plot later on, I promise.  
Rate and review maybe?**


End file.
